Once Every Ten Years
by Kristen Hiwatari
Summary: My face softens greatly as I see you there, walking quickly towards me, still as young as the last time I saw you, all those years ago. yaoi...1x2AUish


I sit here on the warm sand with my eyes closed, listening to the tide roll in and out continuously. My legs are pulled up to my chest and my arms wrapped around then. The water gets closer, but I still do not move, I just sit here with my eyes shut, listening to the song of the ocean.

The sun has not risen yet, well it wouldn't, it had only set hours earlier, I haven't slept, but I don't mind. I open my eyes and stare up at the stars; they seem to be winking at me. I smile softly and let the water flow around me, not caring that my clothing gets wet.

I open my eyes again and look toward the ocean. My face softens greatly as I see you there, walking quickly towards me, still as young as the last time I saw you, all those years ago.

I stand up, brushing the sand from my hands and open out my arms for you. You close the distance between us and crush my body against yours. I start to laugh and I hear you join in. But then my laughter turns to sobs. It has been ten years since I was last able to hold you close to me. And now I only have one day to do it.

I feel your breath on my ear as you whisper my name, so softly, so intimately. I bury my head into the crook of your neck, pulling you tighter to me, if that were possible. I feel your warm lips against my neck. Oh how I've missed it when you do that.

You pull away slightly, so you can fully take in the ten years of change. I'm not as young as I used to be. I'm getting old; my long chestnut braid is not chestnut anymore. No… it's more of a silvery grey. And my face is getting wrinkles.

"Yes, Heero, I'm getting older" I voice his and my thoughts. We both knew that this would happen, that I would die and he would not, that he would one day guide my soul from this life to the next life.

"You are still so beautiful," he murmurs, leaning forward, kissing me softly on the lips. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, as he slips his tongue into my mouth, exploring every inch of it.

I pull away and rest my forehead against his. I look into his Persian blue eyes and smile at him. I've missed him so much, so very much. Over the past ten years he has been in my thoughts everyday, and he plagues my dreams every night. But they are good thoughts and wonderful dreams. But there have been times when it was hard, I dealt with them, but hard times are always there.

"I've missed you, my Duo," He whispers, kissing my again on the lips.

"And I you, my Heero" I say back, burying my head yet again into the crook of his neck. We begin to sway to the rhythm of the waves and soon we are dancing on the beach as the sun begins to rise, lighting up the world around us, a world that would soon wake.

* * *

That day we danced and danced never taking out our eyes off one another, constantly touching. We ate and we drank, we made love and we went swimming in a freshwater spring. It was a day like no other.

And now, the sun has begun to set, which mean I will have to say goodbye to my love. I'm sitting in his arms, resting against his chest; we are watching the sunset.

"I have to get going" he says, my chest tightens as I nod. It is cruel that we only every get a day, and when is comes around it goes so fast, I stand up and pull him to his feet, not letting go of his hand.

"Keep a weathered eye out on the horizon" He says to me, like always. I nod, not trusting myself to say anything. I think deep down I know this will be the last time I'll see him, until he has to guide my soul. And somehow I think he realises this to.

"I'm sorry I got old on you" I say finally, bringing his hand to my lips, kissing each finger.

"I'll always love you Duo," he says cupping my check. I press my face into his hand.

"And I you, never forget that. I've enjoyed our love and life together Heero" I look up at his face and see a tear fall. I smile as my own fall. The sun has nearly finished setting.

Our lips met together for one final kiss, and it was one that we would never forget, never.

Then he was gone, out to the ocean that he will sail for eternity on, coming ashore once every ten years, but in ten years time, I will not be here.

"Goodbye, Heero Yuy"

* * *

Authors note: yes i am aware that everything is down here...i just wanted to let you read it first before i gave anything away...:P  
Ass you can tell, this is based off Pirates 3...but gundam style. I watched it last night and thought...what the hell, i'll write a small fic (by Yaoi of course)...

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates...or Gundam wing.

Any wayyyy...Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee /pouts cutely at you all/


End file.
